Thunder Falls part 2
by muhahaXit'sXmaddie
Summary: Will Gwen end up with Chase or will Tyler win Her heart? Will Caleb be able to save Alex before something happens?


Thunder Falls

Chapter 2:Bar Night

Gwen had disappeared from sight of Alex, but she did not mind. The bar was mostly full, and most guys had their eyes on her and her two friends. Alex could feel a strange feeling coming from a certain group of guys filed around the pool table. She just figured it was because they were SO HOT! She decided to introduce herself, she dragged Dawn and Cassie along, too. By this time she had completely forgotten about leaving Gwen with a complete stranger.

'Hi-Yah stranger!' She said in a flirtacious voice. She giggled and continued. 'My name is Alex, this is my friend Cassie and this is Dawn.' She waited for a response. The leader(at least that's what he seemed like) looked at her. He smiled and looked back to his friends.

'Hi, I'm Caleb Danvers. Nice to meet you.' He gave her a quick wink. 'These are my friends. This is Tyler Sims, Poague Parry, Reid Garwin. I don't know where Chase got to. On a different note, I don't believe that we have met before…Yet somehow it feels like I have seen you before.' All the guys were pretty cute. Tyler had dark brown hair and just as dark eyes. Poague had long dirty-blonde hair and the same dark eyes. Caleb had pitch black eyes and the same as for hair. Reid had platinum blonde hair an earring and dark eyes like the rest.

'I feel like that too. Don't you go to the school high school down town?' Alex questioned, getting a few smiles from the back of the room.

'Yeah, we all do.' Caleb said walking away as Alex followed.

'Aren't you Gwen's friend?' Questioned Tyler looking around as though trying to find someone.

'We are. She is talking to some one.' Said Cassie.

'Who?' Asked Tyler.

'UM…Alex.' Said Cassie pulling Alex over from her conversation with Caleb.

'WHAT? Oh she is talking to…Some guy.' She said with a weak smile.

'Well where is she?' asked Tyler again looking around the girls.

'Why do you care?' Alex asked with a suspicious glint in her eye. 'How do you even know Gwen?'

'She's on the women's swim team. I see her at practice. We are kind of friends.' said Tyler adding, 'she can swim pretty fast.'

'We know. I think she was over there last.' Dawn said pointing toward the area that Gwen had been.

After Tyler left Alex smiled in a stupid way and went back to her conversation with Caleb. Dawn went over to Poague and talked to him about his bikes. They flirted for a little while. Tyler came back with a concerned look on his face, but he said nothing. Cassie got bored and decided to go and watch the pool game. As she watched she did the math to guess whether they would make it. She was usually right.

A few minutes went by and this real jerky guy from school showed up, his name is Warren. He began to bet with Reid. Reid won the bets, and the idiot wouldn't pay up. Soon it escalated. The guys went out side much to Alex's chagrin. She got angry and decided to wait for them to come back. A few minutes passed and the jerk and his posse came back in. Then they heard a few slams and crashes.

The guys came back in. 'We got to go. I could give you a ride home, if you want one that is.' Caleb said giving Alex a crooked smile.

'Uh, No thanks. I got a ride from my fried's.' Alex replied.

'That's all right. Hey has any body seen Chase?' Caleb said looking around.

'He left. Gwen went with him. Well Gwen left first, and he followed he told me to tell you guys.' Tyler said coming to the front.

'What! Gwen left! She lives miles from here! Does Chase have a car?' Cassie began to get frantic.

'No, Chase doesn't. Why would Gwen leave, and with Chase?' Asked Reid giving an odd look to every one.

'I don't know why she left with Chase. But I do know that she did NOT want to come here. We kind of made her come. I feel real bad. Maybe we should drive along and see if we find her.' Said Alex.

'We'll help.' Said Caleb grabbing Alex's coat. They headed out to the car's and Alex rode with Caleb. Cassie took her car with Dawn. The other guys hopped into Tyler's Jeep.

They drove towards Gwen's house as quick as they could. Soon they could see two figures walking on the side of the road. They pulled up to the figures and rolled down the window. Gwen and Chase were both smiling. The other girls seeing Chase were amazed at how he also had very dark eye's. His hair was a dark black and he had a cute boyish face.

'Hey. What are you guys doing?' Asked Gwen turning toward Cassie's car, then looking to Alex.

'We were looking for you! Now get in ONE of the cars!' Alex yelled from the car.

'Why? I am having a wonderful time just walking.' Gwen said looking at Chase.

'Because what if he, like, tries to kill you!' Alex yelled. Chase got this hilarious shocked look on his face.

'Oh, SURE! Now you care. You were perfectly fine with leaving me alone with him in the bar but now GOD FORBID!' Gwen said scowling. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I am going home.' Gwen then turned and began to cross the road.

'Gwen. I'M SORRY!' Alex yelled from the window. Chase ran after Gwen and walked her to the path for her house. Alex got out of Caleb's car and got back into Cassie's car. She blew a kiss towards Caleb and Cassie drove off.

Tyler sat there for a moment waiting for chase to leave Gwen and get back into the car. Three minutes went by and finally Tyler got ticked and did a U-turn and pulled up right next to them. 'Are we going to go or are we just going to sit here all night?'

'Oh, well then I'll see you Monday then.' Chase said turning and getting in the car.

Gwen smiled and waved. 'See you Tyler, Poague, Reid, Chase.' At Chase's name she bit her lip, she turned and started down the never ending path. Tyler sped off as fast as he could and Caleb went towards his home.

Gwen was now lost in her own thoughts as she walked through the doors of her home. Gwen's mother ran in thinking it was some one else. 'Gwendolyn! Oh, my, you are as pale as a ghost! Why are you home so late any way?'

'Long story.'


End file.
